James Henry Paxton (1860-1940)
OVERVIEW This article is a stub for Someone in the Wigton Walker extended family. Feel free to fill in information as needed. Keep in mind that this is a collaborative effort, and your input may be modified by others. Different authors may have different opinions. All authors need to be respectful of the views of others. There is room here for all shades of opinion. See the article on Courtesy and Alternative Viewpoints Genealogical Keynotes Vita * Born: 29 August 1860 in Green County, KY * Married: 18 March 1883 in Green County, KY * Died: 27 April 1940 in Green County, KY * Burial: Old Hudson Cemetery, Green County, KY Ancestry James Henry Paxton was the son of Andrew McMahan Paxton (1830-?) and Catherine Jane Patrum (1833-1864). Spouse(s) *Elizabeth Louellen Paxton (1868-1945) Child List *William Andrew Paxton (1886 - ??) *Frank Paxton (1888 - ??) *Mary Catherine Paxton (1890 -??) *Linnie Bird Paxton (1892-??) *Maude S Paxton (1894 - 1991) *Pearl Paxton (1897 - ??) *Albert Paxton (1899 - ??) *Richard Paxton (1902 - ??) *Nona Paxton (1905 - ??) *Mattie Lee Paxton (1906 - 2001) *Henry Paxton (1911 - ??) *Francis Patrum Paxton (1913) Family History Alternative Interpretation Records JAMES HENRY PAXTON SUCCUMBS NEAR GRESHAM James Henry Paxton, 79, died at his home in the Gresham section Saturday, April 27th, 1940, after an illness of about six months. Death overtook him at 7 o’clock in the morning. Mr. Paxton had lived all his life in Green County, the greater part in the community in which he died. He was regarded as an honest, useful citizen, and will be sadly missed by his immediate family and his many friends. Funeral services were held Sunday, April 28th at 10 o’clock at the Hudson Cemetery with the Rev. V. A. Jones, officiating. Burial was in the Hudson Cemetery. Surviving are his wife and the following children: Mrs. Ed Osborn, Mrs. C. H. Henderson, Mrs. K. H. Paxton, Mrs. Johnnie Walker, and Mrs. Demon Paxton. Brothers surviving are one full brother, Mr. H. J. Paxton and one half-brother, Mr. Woodie Paxton. Sisters surviving are Mrs. E. B. Shirrell, Mrs. Jack Hudson and Mrs. Otha Hay. Will of James Henry Paxton The affiant, Frances Paxton, states that she is a resident of the State of Kentucky and that she is an heir at law of James Henry Paxton who died interstate on or about the 27th day of April, 1940. A resident of Green County, State of Kentucky, and at the time of death of said James Henry Paxton he was married and left surviving him the following persons, as his widow, and only heirs at law having an estate of inheritance in his land. To wit; Elizabeth Paxton 72 widow ¼ Linnie Henderson 49 daughter ¼ Maude S Murrell 46 daughter ¼ Mattie Walker 34 daughter ¼ Frances Paxton 27 daughter ¼ Mary C. Gardner daughter ¼ The affiant states that at the present time her mother, Elizabeth Paxton, who is mentioned above is now dead, that she died on June 21, 1945. In testimony thereof, I hereby subscribe my name this 3rd day of July 1945. Will Book 74, page 228. The settlement of the estate of James Henry Paxton is as follows: Linnie Henderson $920.00 Maude Murrell $920.00 Mattie Walker $920.00 Frances Paxton $920.00 Mattie Walker, individual $627.07 Mattie Walker, supporter $292.93 (Vetrie & Louise Walker both being under age) References 1. White, Emma Siggins, 1902. Descendants of John Walker of Wigton Scotland and Some Allied Families. Research Needs Page Needs Contributors Wwalker208 Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Wigton Walker